


[niki燐]蜂蜜酒

by yz_12345



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz_12345/pseuds/yz_12345
Summary: 食用须知：*abo，刚刚分化的蜂蜜味alpha椎名丹希×酒味omage天城燐音*有奇怪的私设，刺激性食物会加速分化*祝食用愉快！
Relationships: Amagi Rinne & Shiina Niki, Shiina Niki/amagi rinne - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[niki燐]蜂蜜酒

生活就是无数种巧合。

天城燐音第一次读这话的时候，是在一本言情小说里。这本书的封面花花绿绿，上面主角加了特效的大眼睛尤为突出，自然也吸引了他的目光。书里面讲述的是俗套得不行的爱情故事，男女主相知相识相爱，经历波折分开最后又在一起。天城燐音却看得很新奇——毕竟家乡可没有这样的小说。  
其中的高潮部分就是男女主互相表明心意，男主说生活就是无数场巧合，千分之一的可能让我遇到你，万分之一的可能让我们相爱。他以此来论证他与女主相爱是多么凑巧而又上天注定。女主自然是感动地眼泪汪汪，在大结局他们结婚了，结婚后的事情作者没有多写。天城燐音自然也不知道后来怎么样，他把这本书放在一旁，打着哈欠去睡觉了。

而现在，天城燐音又不合时宜地想起了这句话。说是不合时宜，因为他正觉得身体发热，一些部位也变得敏感起来，这感觉再熟悉不过——正是发情期的前兆。而旁边还坐着他的同居人椎名丹希，一个正大肆散发着信息素的易感期alpha，像是有谁在房间里打翻了三大罐蜂蜜酒。

这事还要从头说起。椎名丹希在两个小时前去采购食材，作为专业的厨艺人，他知道如何从食材保证饭菜的美味。培根…鸡蛋…番茄…土豆…紫菜…，他盘算着今天晚上要做什么。而此刻天城燐音正在家里，他的发情期要到了，可偏偏之前屯的抑制剂没了。于是他决定明天再次买抑制剂，他的意志力足够他度过前段时间，只要没有alpha信息素的诱导。

没过多久，椎名丹希回来了。他拎着满满两大袋食材，天城燐音照例去揉乱他的头发，随后塞了一根能量棒在丹希嘴里，问他今天晚上吃什么。

“今天的晚餐是蛋包饭哦！”椎名丹希咬了一口能量棒，拿着剩余的含糊不清地说：“唔…怎么觉得这个口味有点奇怪…”当他再次吃了一口、终于吃到里面的馅料时眼泪都要流出来，急急忙忙去找水喝。

“燐音君，为什么要把能量棒换成芥末味的啊？！太恶劣了…！这样下去即使是我也会生气的哦？”

如果能穿越时空，天城燐音觉得自己在购买那袋芥末味食品的时候要再多思考三十秒。不过下好注就没有回收的道理，对于现在的结果他也选择接受。说实话，他还觉得挺有意思。

关于椎名丹希因为刺激性食物而加速分化变成alpha散发信息素从而使他提前发情这件事。

生活就是无数种巧合。小钢珠掷下后穿过不同的通道，正巧选择了这边，正巧落在了这里，正巧决定了博弈结果。

刚刚分化的alpha正在他身旁，显然对信息素的控制还不熟练。就算椎名丹希再迟钝也能意识到事情的不对劲，饥饿感从他的胃部升起来——他想起来自己进门之后只吃了一根芥末味能量棒——但这又和平时不同，饥饿像是要把他淹没，从身体某处流淌出来又浸透全身。生物原始的本能在叫嚣着什么，我要、我要……

“…燐音君。”

椎名丹希抱住身边的人，身上不知什么时候出了一层薄汗，让刘海粘在他的额头上。他的辫子本来就系得松松垮垮，此刻也要到达极限。显然主人没有心思去关注这个，于是下一秒发圈掉到地上，头发彻底散开。

椎名丹希抬头去嗅天城燐音，红酒味已经将他包围。闻起来就像…美味的糕点。于是椎名丹希伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊。

这似乎能缓解他的饥饿，但是还不够，还要更多、更多来填补自己的欲望。这让他没由来觉得烦躁，好像回到了那些被饥饿感占满的时候，胃袋变成了空洞，只有拼命摄入食物才能得到一些满足。

“我好饿…。”

本能指引着椎名丹希去寻找身边的omega的腺体，但对下一步还不甚知晓。天城燐音此刻也不好受，身体已经完全进入了发情期，在alpha信息素的诱导下，这次的发情热比以往的更加猛烈，让他不自觉磨蹭着身体，只是面上还维持着游刃有余。

“哈，丹希不懂吗？”天城燐音把自己和椎名丹希的裤子脱、或者说扒下来更适合，扔在一旁的地板上。果不其然看到了椎名丹希高昂挺立的性器，他自己也差不多，从后穴流出来的液体给沙发垫留下了一块深色的区域。天城燐音起身握住那根，稍微撸动一下就感觉到性器在他手中跳动颤抖。这种青涩的反应让他低低笑出声来。

“还真是完完全全的童贞，让咱来教你吧。”

天城燐音没有和alpha做过，在此之前的发情期都是靠自慰和抑制剂度过。但他看过小黄片，起码有些理论基础。反正比丹希经验足。天城燐音想，他低头含住椎名丹希涨大的性器，试探着用舌尖在龟头上打了个转。满意地看到同居人几乎要跳起来，但随即忠诚地沉溺于欲望。

“燐音君…，等…！”

话还没说完，椎名丹希就感觉到什么温暖湿润的的东西包裹挤压着性器，快感从直冲大脑，噼里啪啦炸成烟花——天城燐音正试图把他的性器整个含进去。这不是件容易事，天城燐音试了几次也只是含进去一半，但对于椎名丹希来说足够了。等从快感中缓过来，椎名丹希才意识到自己正往口腔深处顶弄，另一只手甚至按着天城燐音的头让他含得更深一些。感官上太过刺激让主人失去了言语，但肢体动作还是忠实地反应了椎名丹希的想法。

——喜欢，很舒服。

埋藏于基因中的生物本能引导着他，胯部像是有自我意识一样用力向深处抽插。

——…别停下来。

毫无章法地顶弄让天城燐音说不出话，但并不妨碍他表达出不满。他拍着椎名丹希的大腿，终于使他意识到自己的行为是有一些过火。虽然如此，他看着椎名丹希脸上还有几分意犹未尽，眼睛闪闪发光，如同看到了什么好吃的食物。虽然天城燐音不想把自己比做食物，但眼下的情况正是如此，他即将被面前这个人吃干抹净。城里是这么说的吧？天城燐音在脑海里搜索相关的词，享用、吃掉，更直白的有交合、做爱，或者说，椎名丹希要操他。

总之城里也和乡下不一样，不结婚也可以做，帮同居人解决也不是什么问题...

想法一闪而过。现在，天城燐音已经跨坐到椎名丹希身上，在信息素的影响下后穴分泌出足够的液体润滑，直接就能进入。于是天城燐音扶着椎名丹希那根显然也忍耐到极限的阴茎坐下去...

…！

实战和自慰明显不同，只是这么插进来天城燐音就被成倍的快感淹没，忍不住发出呻吟。对于椎名丹希来说这又是全新的感觉，不同于嘴，温暖湿润的肠道包裹着他，吸允着他，让他不自觉向上顶胯。天城燐音的呻吟声又是最好的催情剂，在此之前，他从未想过能听到天城燐音发出这种声音。但是这感觉不坏，甚至有些上瘾。

新生的alpha无师自通地填补他的欲望，在信息素的引导下进攻得越发凶猛。房间都能清晰地听到肉体拍打的声音与暧昧水声。沙发显然不是用来做爱的地方，这么一折腾，已经发出不堪其负的吱呀声响。可两名当事人显然都不在意这方面，他们已经变换了体位，变成了正入。

“燐音...燐音君...”

正入的好处是可以在做的时候咬到腺体，椎名丹希一边抽插一边舔舐腺体，含含糊糊地叫天城燐音的名字。大脑混沌一片，什么其他东西都抛出去，填进来的是过盛的快感。里面还混杂着零零碎碎的词语，譬如“舒服”、“喜欢”、“想要”。天城燐音显然更不好过，腺体本来就是敏感区域，光是被这样舔咬就爽得发抖，更何况椎名丹希还在往深处顶撞。这个时候显然说什么都不管用，于是天城燐音把椎名丹希的头扒过来，对着嘴唇吻上去。

第一次接吻的表现只能说差强人意，索性对方对这方面更不了解。他们的牙齿嗑到一起，还是天城燐音想着这时候似乎要伸舌头。嗑了几次之后两人的接吻就顺利多了，椎名丹希也找到了接吻的乐趣，暂时不会去咬他的腺体，让他得以在快感中缓一口气。

可天城燐音的身体经过之前一番折腾已经到了高潮边缘，现在虽然没有刚才猛烈，但椎名丹希依然一下下在穴里进出。等又一次擦过敏感点的时候，天城燐音只觉得一股电流从尾椎直到大脑，小声尖叫着射出来，后穴也在不住的收缩，成功让椎名丹希也在里面射了出来。

椎名丹希迷茫地眨眨眼，没反应过来自己就这样达到了高潮，阴茎在射过之后还在小幅度磨蹭。一点没有要出去的意思，显然不打算就此结束。他抱着天城燐音，黏糊糊亲着他的脸颊，亲着亲着又到了后颈，去舔吻腺体之上的那块皮肤。沙发随着他的动作又发出了吱呀声响，这回总算被主角注意到了。

“燐音君、我们去床上吧…？”

天城燐音答应一声，推推还在他身上的椎名丹希，意示他先退出去。椎名丹希起身走到卧室床边，回头看到天城燐音慢悠悠走过来，看起来并不在意精液正顺着大腿根流淌下来。他手里还拿着一枚巧克力，椎名丹希认出来这正是最近十分火爆的「那家店」出品的巧克力。椎名丹希张嘴，还没来得及说什么就被塞进去一块巧克力。他舔舔口腔里的巧克力，抬头看到红发的同居人。

“所谓情人节，应该是要送巧克力。咱提前去买了这个，吃起来怎么样？觉得不错就赶快吃下去，然后……”

天城燐音一边这么说着，一边靠近了正坐在床上的椎名丹希没来得及出口的话淹没在一个吻里。外面的天已经完全黑下去，正是深夜。一部分人休息了，还有一部分正醒着，借着浓密的夜色袒露自己的身体及心灵。

生活也依然在继续，你永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。有可能在街上捡到一个奇怪的人，也有可能与恋人拥抱亲吻做爱，共同分享一盒巧克力。


End file.
